There are various tools on the market that utilize lasers. However, such tools are generally limited to providing reference laser lines and require the user to move the tool and interrupt the reference lines in order to complete complex layouts. What is needed is a device to facilitate leveling, layout, and installation of objects and fixtures, such as shelving, home décor, and tile without moving or interrupting the laser level continuously. Further what is needed is a device that accommodates measuring tools to allow the user to make measurements along the laser lines to facilitate the layouts.